Our story (divergent trilogy)
by Katia4D
Summary: Beatrice Prior (Tris), creates a new life for herself in Dauntless. She makes friends and has a great life. Then she meets her love interest, who becomes the love of her life. Follow their story as they go through life together. (It's similar to the divergent series with a few change ups.) Please read and enjoy "Our story". Not completed :)
1. the test

Today is the aptitude tests. I am really nervous. My mother Natalie, is cutting my hair which only happens every 3 months and the only time I can look at my reflection. Our society is divided into 5 factions. Candor the honest, Amity the peaceful and kind, Dauntless the brave, Erudite the intelligent and Abnegation the selfless.

In Abnegation which I'm born into is simple and plain, we always just wear gray. Our clothes are simple and we eat simple food. We are the selfless. We help people like the faction less who don't fit into any faction. For me, it's difficult to be selfless. My brother, Caleb, he is just naturally selfless. He helps everyone, even when he isn't asked.

I feel like I don't belong. Today every sixteen year old will take the tests to see which faction they belong to. And tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony where we can pick any faction we want.

We will have to leave our parents and won't see them again except on visiting days. I don't want to leave my parents and brother behind. Mother finishes cutting my hair and I peek at my reflection one more time without her catching me, and she closes the sliding cupboard which the mirror is on. " Good luck on your test. And remember I'll always love you no matter what faction you choose." she says softly.

She hugs me and sends me off to school on the bus we take every day. The school is full of high school students in different colours of clothing from their factions. The aptitude tests are starting now. My hands are sweaty and white from clenching my fists too tight. I am anxious.

I wonder what my test results would be. It is my turn, so I go into a room with mirrors as walls and a chair with a machine next to it in the middle of the room. " What's your name?," a lady says. I would think she's from Dauntless because she has a tattoo of a hawk on her back and a couple piercings. "Beatrice," I answer. "Well Beatrice, take a seat."

I sit down in the chair which is made of hard metal and the woman whose name is Tori gives me a tiny cup. "Drink this." I don't know what it is but I drink it anyway. A minute later I drift into a different world. I am in the same room but with no one else in it. Just me in the metal chair. The mirrors reflect my reflection in every direction.

And then I see two objects on a table. A knife and meat. "Choose", a voice says. "Why?" "Just choose." it says again. I cross my arms. If I don't know what it's for then I'm not doing anything. I guess I'm stubborn that way. "OK have it your way." Then I hear a growl from behind. It is a brown snarling dog. Now I know what the meat or knife was for.

It looks at me with fierce and aggressiveness in its eyes. I know a bit about dogs but not much. If I look into its eyes it would be a sign of aggression. I don't have a choice but I have to crouch at the dog's level and look away.

It stops in front of me and whimpers. He sloppily licks me on the side of my face. It worked. Then I see a girl and the dog bars and charges at her but before it reaches her I jump on top of it. Then I wake up and see a surprised expression on Tori's face. I shake off the drowsy feeling and ask, " what were my results?" She doesn't say anything. " Is something wrong?"

After a while she answers, " The test didn't work on you. You can be in 3 factions." She looks very uptight and concerned. " Erudite, Dauntless and Abnegation. You are divergent." Tori whispers so quietly that I can barely hear her. I am shocked.

" You have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not your family, friends, no one. It's extremely dangerous. They want to kill divergence. People can't control divergence because they are different from the others, and they can fight the serums and simulations." She ushers me out the door and tells me to go home. Tori says in a serious tone, "be careful."


	2. chance of freedom

It is my turn to make supper tonight so when I got home I wash my hands and start chopping vegetables in the dim light. I replay Tori's voice in my head; "you're divergent; they want to kill divergence; be careful; don't tell anyone; Erudite, Abnegation, Dauntless." _Dauntless._

I can fit into Dauntless. I always thought I would just get Abnegation. I don't know what divergent really meant, even though Tori sort of explained it. My head was spinning I probably wasn't even comprehending the words she said except the main concept. I still don't understand how divergence are different from others.

I have no idea what to choose. My hands start shaking and I almost drop the knife. I put it down and steady myself before I start chopping again. Then I hear the door open and I see Caleb come in.

"Hey where did you go? I was looking for you," he says in a tone that was probably supposed to be full of concern but came out like he is irritated. " I wasn't feeling good after the test, so they sent me home early," I lied. He nods without saying anything else for a couple minutes, and then he breaks the silence and asks, " what did you get for your test result?"

I pause, I don't want to tell him that I am divergent. I wonder what his results were. "What about you?", I ask him back. I know I didn't answer his question, but we aren't supposed to talk about that anyway.

He smiles and doesn't answer. I want him to tell me but I guess I'm not being honest either. So we put the food on the table when it is finished and everyone sat down when my parents came into the kitchen. My dad tells us that Erudite say they should be the government because they have the knowledge and power, and they say they can make a peaceful society.

But I don't think they should be. I think we should run the government because we put others before us and so far it's been successful. I clear up the dishes once we're done and put the food away. My parents hug both of us, "we love you, and whatever choice you make we'll support you on it," my mother says when she hugs me.

I have tears in my eyes, and they just flow down my cheeks like a waterfall. I'm going to miss them so much and I don't think I'd be ready to live without them. "I'm going to miss you so much", I whisper into my mother's ear while she still holds me in her arms. "I know but this is your chance to start living your life like you want it, you have to be brave."

She smiles at me and everyone goes to their bedroom tonight instead of together in the family room because we're choosing tomorrow, and we should think it through. But before I go up to my room Caleb taps me on the shoulder. "Beatrice, when you choose tomorrow you must think of our family…" he pauses, "but you also have to think for yourself."

I never thought he would say that. He always thinks of others before him and now he says we have to think of ourselves. I get it but I would never of thought that he would say it. I nod, and he turns to leave and so do I. I climb the stairs to my room and sit on my bed. I have no idea of what to pick tomorrow.

I don't want to leave but I also don't feel like I'm meant to be here. I look around my room; my blank light grey walls, with a small window and my single bed with plain sheets and covers. And then I hear mother's voice in my head, "be brave," and Tori's "be brave,". Maybe that's a sign that I should be brave. Maybe I should choose Dauntless.

I've always been fascinated by their running and jumping off trains and how they live. Although, I don't really know how they live. But they seem to be free. Here at Abnegation you have to always put others before you, live simple and plain. _I_ want to be _free._ Like them. And that is what I'm going to pick.


	3. final choice

Today is the choosing ceremony. I put on a plain grey dress that I normally wear and eat an early breakfast. Just bread with butter and an apple. Everyone is ready by 9 o'clock, so we go out the door and walk to the Hub where the ceremony is held each year. It isn't very far from here. We walk through the glass doors in the entrance and sit down with our faction in the stands.

An Erudite woman in a blue tight dress talks about how the founders built the city and the factions for us. I know about it but I can't imagine life without factions. Then Marcus, the Abnegation leader takes her place and starts calling out names. "Jeffery Miller", Marcus calls out and a boy from Erudite comes to the bowls at the front which hold the objects for each faction.

He picks up the knife and slides it across the side of his palm, puts his hand over the Erudite bowl and drops blood in the water. Then he gets a small bandage and places it carefully on his cut and sits with his family. The Erudite start clapping.

I'm thinking of what I'm going to do up there. Then after a while I hear "Caleb Prior." I turn to look at him, and he looks back as if saying "goodbye". I don't know what he's going to pick.

I always thought that he was meant for Abnegation, but now I'm not so sure. It's what he said last night. _"Beatrice, when you choose tomorrow you must think of our family, but you also have to think for yourself."_ It kind of threw me off. And it makes me think now that he is going to change factions. He walks up to the front where Marcus is standing in front of the bowls.

He looks at them. Each of them carefully. Then he takes the knife and glides it like the other boy did on his hand. He thinks for a moment, looks back at us and puts his hand over the Erudite bowl. How can this be happening?

Erudite is going to be the enemy before we know it, and he's going on their side? And then I remember how he looked pleased with Jeanine when he shook her hand before we sat down. How could I miss that! I remember looking at his room and seeing books everywhere. All the evidence was right there. Then before I know it a drop of blood hit the water which makes it a deeper red within seconds.

My mom's eyes loses their wonder and excitement and becomes sad. Maybe she is thinking what I am thinking too. He acted so... Abnegation. He helped people all the time and I thought he found joy in it. But obviously not. I feel bad for my parents. Once I make my decision they will have both their kids in different factions. But I know it will be for the best. For me anyway. I have a good feeling about being Dauntless. "Beatrice Prior." My name snatches me out of my daydream.

Now I have butterflies in my stomach. I hope they are good-nervous ones. I stand up and give my mother a big hug and my dad pats me on the shoulder as I pass them. I walk down the stairs and I almost stumble but catch myself. I am now determined. I go up to the white metal bowls and look at each of them.

Candor has glass, Erudite has water, Amity has soil, Abnegation has grey stones and then Dauntless has burning coals. I carefully take the clean knife and skim my palm with it. It stings a bit but I don't mind. I pause, thinking about the choice I will make in a second and drop my _blood._


	4. the big jump

I hear my blood sizzle on the coals. I hear Dauntless clapping for me. And then I see the look of betrayal and sad smiles from my parents. They know that I didn't betray them. I just don't want to be in Abnegation anymore. Their sad smiles quickly fade after I leave to be with Dauntless. And this was the last time I would see them until visiting day which is only 2 days a year. And now the butterflies are back and that feeling that I made a wrong choice came, but I know that I didn't make a wrong choice.

I made a good one. And I don't regret it. But I know that I'm going to miss my parents a lot. I turn and wave back to them and turn away before I get sick from leaving them. It's the end of the choosing ceremony and all the Dauntless run out first, down the long winding stairs. Then once we're out of the building everyone runs out towards the train tracks.

The train tracks. Oh, no. They climb up the yellow metal pillars. It's going to be hard to climb in a dress but I'll try. I let the person above me get up and then I climb on the ladder-like side of the pillar after them. Not as hard as I thought. I finally got up trying to catch my breath and I hear the train coming.

We are very high off the ground and if you take one wrong step you fall off and onto the pavement. It makes me a bit nervous but mostly excited. Everyone starts running and I run close at their heels. I watch how they jump on. They grab the handle on the side of the train and push a button which opens the door.

I try to catch up but I'm running behind. The handle is so close but I can't quite grab it. Then I reach again and grasp it just in time to pull myself in. If I didn't hold on good enough then I would have fallen. I plop down next to a Candor girl. "Hi, I'm Christina." Her skin was light brown and her dark hair was just above her neck. I smile and say "Beatrice." "Is it just me, or are they trying to kill us?!," she says and smiles. I laugh quietly. I think I've made a friend.

"Get ready," a Dauntless woman says after a while. We stand up and look outside. "They're jumping," I say anxiously. "What!? " Christina responds in disbelief. People are jumping onto a roof with a gap in between. One person had just fallen and died. "OK let's jump together." I am hesitant for a moment but I know we needed to do this.

We back up to get a running start, and we both count," One, two, three!" and we jump. I fall onto the gravel on top of the roof and roll. My elbow stings but apart from that and a few scrapes I'm all good. The sleeve is all torn up from hitting the gravel so hard. For a moment we brush ourselves off, and then we start laughing.

We did it. Everyone walks toward the ledge on the other side of the roof, in front of a person I'm guessing one of our instructors. "My name's Eric and I'm one of your instructors," Eric says loud and deep. He has piercings everywhere on his face. His lip, his eyebrows. And his neck is covered in a tattoo. " Your second challenge is to jump off this building, the entrance to the compound."

"We just jumped, and he wants us to jump again?!" Christina mutters so no one else could hear. Eric speaks up, "Well someone needs to jump first. Who's it gonna be?" He sounds irritated.

He steps away from the ledge and looks at everyone. No one seems to want to go first. Even the Dauntless born. For a minute no one says anything, so I gather my courage and say "Me." Christina and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. Hey, someone had to do it. I step up to the front and look down below. It is a big drop.

I take off my jacket and stand on the edge. This is freaking me out but I can't back down now. Eric looks at me with cold eyes, waiting for me to back down. But I don't. I close my eyes and _jump._


	5. the tour

My stomach feels like it's going up into my throat. I fall from 7 stories high. When I was in Abnegation I would never of thought any of this would happen. I feel myself hit the net with hard force. That was amazing. I laugh when I bounce up and down. Then I bounce to the edge of the net and a man in a black jacket asks, "did you get pushed?"

I shake my head. Did he not believe that I did that on my own? "I jumped by myself," I respond matter-of-factly. He looks at me with a different look than before. A soft friendlier look.

He lifts me out of the net from under my arms and sets me on the concrete ground. I feel his hard strong muscles against me and for some reason I feel safe in his arms. I almost want to stay in his arms forever. He is so warm but I can't say any of that outloud. He stares at me for a second. "What's your name?" he asks seriously but smoothly.

I am about to say Beatrice, but it doesn't really suit me anymore now that I am Dauntless. I don't know what to say. "Think about for a minute." Then finally I make up my mind. " is my name," I say confidently.

He nods and the side of his lips lifted in a small grin. When everyone jumps he introduces himself ,"my name is Four… like the number, I know, I've heard it a hundred times," he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Christina opens her mouth to say something. He already knows what she is going to say. Then for a minute he stares at me.

"Dauntless-born go with Shauna and transfers you're stuck with me," Four looked at me when he says that. Once the Dauntless-born leave, he leads us somewhere with a concrete ground and we are on a ledge looking below. "This is the pit, as you can see why," he explains. "This is the heart of the compound. There are stores and the cafeteria and other things."

We all nod and then leads us to where we will sleep. " If you pass initiation and become a member of Dauntless you will get an apartment but for now you will sleep in the dormitory, together." Everyone murmurs and groans. We have to sleep all together? In the same room? That's going to take some time to get used to. We walk past bunk beds and to the bathroom which is all open.

The toilets, the showers. _Everything_. He smirks at everyone's awkwardness. He then leaves us to get settled and we change into Dauntless clothes that are laid out on each bed. I'm right in the middle of the room. Seriously. I finish changing, trying to cover myself. I'm really going to have to get used to this. Then we go out of the dorm and throw our old faction clothes in the fire.

I am kind of sad to throw the last part of my old faction from my life. But I guess I'm Dauntless now and I have to get used to that too. We walk into the cafeteria for supper. I am starving. Me and Christina sit with some other transfers. And I realize I am sitting right next to Four. Maybe a bit too close.

But it would be awkward if I move farther because he looks at me. I dish myself up some food that I haven't seen before. I pick up a meat thing in a bowl with my fork. I have no idea what it is. Christina looks at me weird like I am crazy or something. "Have you never seen a hamburger before?!" she questions, astounded.

"No," is all I manage to say. She looks away with a weirded-out look on her face. I hear my friends talking about their old factions and stuff but I just want to keep to myself. Four catches me looking at him again. How could I not?! He's so handsome. Tris stop, I command myself. I wonder what he's thinking. And all this time I realize that we are still staring at each other.

How embarrassing. I quickly look away sheepishly, trying to hide my red cheeks. When I finish my food I walk away from the table and I roam the hallways for no particular reason. I hear footsteps coming from behind me. Then I see Four and he touches me on the shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asks in a boredish tone. "Just getting to know the place I guess." He nods

"Well make sure you get lots of sleep tonight for initiation tomorrow. And… don't get lost," Four smiles and walks back to his apartment. I feel like he's looking out for me. Anyway, I go into the dorms and hang out with the others for a while until it's time to sleep.

Tomorrow is the first day of initiation, so I need to get lots of rest just like Four told me. That night I dream about tomorrow and Four, for some reason. Maybe I can get to know him better.


	6. the chasm

I wake up to banging and the light turns on. "Wake up, sleepyheads! Initiation starts in two minutes in the training area," Four shouts fairly loud. The lights are blinding me and I get up right as Four leaves. "Two minutes? That is plenty of time," Christina says to me sarcastically. I roll my eyes and get dressed as my eyes are still adjusting to the bright lights.

2 minutes later we all meet Four in the training room to practice fighting on the punching bags. Four shows us a few techniques. After I pick a punching bag and I practice the techniques Four demonstrated. The punching bag is big and heavy and the material is rough when I hit it. I punch the bag but it doesn't move.

I keep doing it and doing it but it still doesn't budge, Four observes everyone and gives them tips. I stop for a second and look at my knuckles. They are red and bleeding. I will definitely have scabs on them tomorrow. I jump as I hear his voice next to me, "You aren't really strong. You need to use your knees and elbows too. Not just punching."

I didn't know he was there. And I don't know why he is criticizing me. "Don't worry you'll build up muscle... IF, you get into Dauntless." I roll my eyes, ignoring him and kept working. I thought he likes me. Does he think that I would fail? I know I'll prove him wrong. I threw a couple more punches and then jabbed my elbow and hit the bag with hard force and it budged a little.

He smiles and put his hand on my lower back. I tense up and look at him. I scan his face. He has dark brown eyes, dark, short brown hair and you would probably be scared of him at first because he's pretty intimidating. I look away, and he takes his hand off my back. "You're doing good so far, keep working at it," he walks away. I smile to myself.

A few minutes later we move to throwing knifes. We each got four knifes and had to throw them at the target that is shaped like a human, and we had to hit it in the chest. I only miss once and the rest of the time I am hitting the target. I think I'm getting good at this. Christina smiles at me as I hit the middle of the target again.

When I run out of knifes I go to the table out of the ring and get four more. "You are pretty good at throwing. I saw you hit the target a few times," says Four smirking at me. "Thanks," I grin back. I throw the rest of my knifes and Eric says "OK, so throughout initiation I will be testing you for your bravery and see if you will give up or not," he smiles evilly.

I feel nervous, I feel like something bad is going to happen. But at least Four is here. Eric leads us out of the training area, and we're walking towards the chasm. I wonder what we're doing. I walk beside Four the whole time.

Either I'm afraid what Eric might do and I feel safe beside him or just because I want to. We're now at the narrow pathway with a railing on one side but not the other. Eric puts his hand on my back, and he pushes me lightly, so I lose my balance. I fall over the _edge._


	7. beaten

Four gasps and I fall a short distance. My breath latches in my throat. A strong hand grabs my arm to pull me up. I was sure that I was going to fall into the chasm and die. He lifts me up and I fall into his arms. Eric smiles his wicked smile and orders the rest of the initiates back into the training room.

Christina has a terrified look on her face and touches my arm reassuringly as she walks past me. I'm still in Four's arms, and he holds me up. Still trying to catch my breath from the traumatic experience, Four bends down to look me in the eyes. "Are you okay?" he looks at me with soft eyes. I nod and look away shyly.

He puts his arm around my shoulders, and he walks me to the cafeteria for lunch. He sits with Zeke as he usually does and I sit with Christina. "Are you OK Tris?" she asks concerned. I nod, and we don't talk for the rest of lunch.

The past few days in training we were fighting each other. Today was my second last fight. Christina and I walk towards the chalkboard in the training room to see who we're fighting against. I look at the person next to my name. Peter. No. He's going to beat me like a hammer to a nail. Then I see the rest of the pairs.

Tris - Peter

Christina - Molly

Will - Al

Uriah - Drew

And so on.

It must have been Eric who put us together. I watch everyone fight until it is my turn. Peter looks cruel and vicious as he stands on the black platform before me. I jump up. I've won only one fight before this out of three. Only two more fights to go. When I'm ready I put my hands up and the fight begins.

He swings a punch and I block it and punch him back in the jaw, and he groans quietly. Peter grabs my arm and hits me in the stomach. It hurts so badly but I can't show it. I got elbowed in the cheek as I take his arm and knee him in the stomach.

Then he kicked my side and I fall on my back which knocks the wind out of me. I still have trouble breathing but stand back up. He punches me in the nose so hard that I fall on the floor again and before I can get back up he kicks me on the head and I don't see _anything._

I flutter my eyes open as I wake up in the Dauntless infirmary. Then I see Four at my side. I could always count on him to make things better. I try to sit up but I cry in pain. My side hurts badly, so I lift up my shirt and see and huge black and green bruise that stretches from the bottom to the top of my rib cage.

"Want me to help you sit up?" Four asks. I nod, and he grabs my shoulders and nudges me up. I smile thankfully and drink the cup of water that the nurse put on the side table before I gained consciousness. I've only known Four for a week and a bit but I like him. He's not the kind of guy who is happy, smiley and kind all the time, he is serious but nice, brave, tough and strong.

He doesn't give you pity but helps you stay strong through the tough times. "We're going to do paintball capture the flag in about half in hour but you should stay here and rest." I really don't want to but I probably should. I feel sore everywhere. He checks his watch. "The train will be here in 5 minutes, so I should go."

I nod slightly, and he pats me on the shoulder lightly before he leaves. I sit there for a minute and I change my mind about staying here. I don't want to miss out, so I get out of bed quickly even though it hurts, so I don't miss the train. I already have my shoes on. I jog to the train tracks. It already left though I could still see it. If I run I could probably make it. I run as fast as I can. Every time my feet hit the ground, the impact shoots pain up my side.

The pain overwhelms me but I need to get onto the train. The handle is just a meter away. I run a little farther but just miss it. Four stands in the doorway of the car, and he bends down and grabs my hand. He pulls me into the car and when I get in, he supports me with his hand on my back. "I thought you were supposed to stay in the infirmary?" he questions softly.

"I know but I really didn't want to miss out and I just cannot make myself stay there for longer than I have," I respond as he lets go of me. I still can't breathe when he touches me. He makes me feel so… passionate, I guess. I sit with Christina across from him and I peek at Four once in a while but already see him looking at me.

I feel his gaze on me the whole time until he sits up and gets the equipment out for the game. He tells everyone to grab a dart gun and explains what we're going to do. "The dart has the same amount of pain as a real bullet feels," Eric explains.

When it's time, Eric and Four pick people for their teams. Eric goes first, "Edward." "I'll pick the Stiff," says Four looking straight at me. I blush hoping no one would see it and stand next to him. Eric laughs like someone told him a funny joke. Then they keep building their teams.

"Peter."

"Will."

"Molly."

"Christina."

"Drew."

"Uriah."

"Al."

"Marlene."

Then they divide the rest of the Dauntless-borns in their teams and everyone's ready to go. _This_ will be a fun game.


	8. ferris wheel

When it's time we jump off the train and keep running until we get to all the old rides that people used to ride about a hundred years ago. We stop at the carousel with the old worn horses. Four pulls the flag from his pocket and leans against a black horse with a brown saddle. Everyone starts talking about strategies or where to hide the flag.

They start arguing and talking at the same time. I just stand off to the side and look around. Not far from here is a huge white Ferris wheel with red cars. If I climb somewhere high then maybe I can spot the other team's flag. I walk silently so no one knows I'm gone. First, I test the strength of the metal rungs, so they're strong enough to hold me.

Then I step on the second rung and grab the next one. I almost miss the next rung when I hear his voice. "What are you doing?!," I hear Four say below me. His voice is deep but smooth. "Seeking higher ground to see if I can spot the other team's flag," I answer. "Hmm, good idea." He comes after me so close that if I lift my foot too far off the rung I would kick him. He doesn't have to come after me but it's no use trying to talk him out of it. Anyways, I enjoy his company.

We keep climbing higher and higher off the ground. We reach the center of the wheel. As I put my foot onto the following rung it comes loose and clatters to ground. I'm left with my feet hanging off the side as I hold on with one hand. "Four!" I scream. He was just a few rungs behind me. Just as my hand slipped he grabs my arm and my slides his hand on back which is actually under my shirt. Four pulls me and I put my feet back on the rungs in front of him.

I catch my breath. I don't know if it was from almost falling to my death or because his hand is still on my bare back. He quickly pulls his hand out and I pull my shirt down. My cheeks are bright red and so are his though I barely see it through the dark. "Are you okay?!" I nod not being able to spit out any words.

I still feel his hand on my skin even though it's gone. We stare at each other for a minute and I turn around from my position in front of Four. We keep on climbing past the middle and stop on a tiny platform. I look through the trees to try to find something. They are in my way. Before I start climbing further Four's heavy breathing stops me.

I look at him. He looks at the ground and I see that his knuckles are turning white from holding on too hard. "Four are you okay?" He doesn't respond for a second. "Aren't you scared being up this high?," he asks. I shake my head. Then I realize something. He's afraid of heights. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" I smile to myself.

I found something that he's scared of. "Yeah, I hate to admit it." "I need to go a bit higher." I didn't think he would follow, but he did. I climb over bars and lift myself up multiple time before I look out again. The trees aren't in my way anymore. In the distance, in a tower I see the green light. Their flag! "We found it!" I point towards it.

He grins. "Thanks to you." I smile at him and purposely brush his fingers on my way down. Once we're on the ground we run back to the carousel. "Tris found their flag." Four tells the others. I make up a plan in my head when everyone looks at me. OK, split into two teams. One goes to attack Eric's team and the other smaller team gets the flag.

"Me, Four, Christina and Uriah can try to get the flag while the others can attack." They all nod and agree with my plan. Me, Four, Chris and Uri go one way and the attackers go the other. We run the longer way around until we see the building. We come at it from the back. There will probably be guards at the back.

I look around but there doesn't seem to be any around. We get closer to the building and suddenly I fall to the ground clutching my side. I got shot with a dart. It's so painful. I pull the dart out of my side and get up. Uriah and Four shoots them back. Peter stands just around the corner of the building his back facing me.

"Tell me if this hurts," he hisses at Christina as she stands in front of him. "You should tell me!" I shoot him in the chest and Christina shoots him again in the thigh. "Ha! That was awesome!," she smiles at me. We go into the front doors of the small tower and climb the stairs. Once we're at the top a guard aims at us, so we suck around the corner.

It's Molly. I try to shoot her but I'm out of ammunition. And she is too. Christina comes up behind me and shoots Molly in the calf. She stifles a groan. We both run forward and grab the green, glowing flag. Christina and I walk to the balcony and lift it up together and shout. "Yeah! We did it!," Christina beams. Our team whoops below us and pumps fists in the air. We _won._


	9. a surprise

We're going back to the Dauntless compound from the game. I am standing by the open car door, looking out at the night sky that is dotted with tiny, white, twinkling stars. The moon is covered by dark gray clouds. Then someone comes next to me. Uriah. "It's nice out isn't it," he says, looking up at the sky too. I nod.

"I was wondering if you would want to come with us," Uriah asks, " Us meaning some Dauntless borns, my brother, Zeke and some transfers too," he adds. "Where are you going?" " It's just a little tradition, my brother says, anyway. It's my first time doing whatever it is we're doing. He didn't tell me. It's a surprise."

"OK sure," I respond. " OK then instead of jumping off at the compound, stay on the train." He smiles and sits with a Dauntless born initiate. A few minutes later Four stands next to me. He stays silent for a few minutes. "Good job getting the flag," he congratulated me. "Thanks," he smiles and look him in the eye. "Are you going wherever the others are?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I never go to it." "Why?"

"You'll see why," he smiles and gets ready to jump off to get back to the compound. "Bye," he nods his head at me and leaps. I watch as he runs back with some other initiates.

The few that are left which is mostly Dauntless borns get ready to jump a couple minutes later. I leap off when it's time. We are close to the Hub. We keep running until we get to a very tall building. When we get closer I see that the door and the windows are smashed. I step through the broken glass door, and we go into an elevator.

"Does this even work?" Uriah asks Zeke. " Yeah! I turned it on before came. Do you think I would've brought you guys into an elevator that doesn't work?" "Actually I kinda do," Uriah jokes.

Zeke pulls Uriah into a head lock and ruffles his hair. "Hey!" Uriah exclaims. One of the Dauntless punches in the floor number which is 100. The building has 100 floors. The elevator shoots up really fast. I almost topple over into the person next to me if I didn't grab the bar on the side. We are all squished together.

It takes a while until we get to the top but it finally stops, and we get out. We are on top of the building. It's very windy up here. Zeke opens a bag and pulls out a harness and clips it to a cable that's attached to what looks like a zip line. Oh. That's why Four avoids it. "Who's going to go first?" "I will!" Uriah shouts like a little kid.

He goes over and gets into the harness and Zeke strapped his brother in. "Ready?" Zeke's asks, but before Uriah says anything Zeke pushes him. "Heeeeyyyy!" Uriah shouts but now his voice fades away as he goes down the line.

I look over edge of the building. The zip line goes farther than I can see and it goes over lots of buildings. "You're next," Zeke points to me. I'm so excited but also nervous.

It is very high off the ground. I nod and throw myself in the harness. From there he strapped in my legs, abdomen and armpits with the harness straps. He double checks if they're tight and I give him a thumbs up when I'm ready. I'm pulled back and let _go._


	10. the last fight

I zoom down the line with great speed. This. Is. Amazing. I feel like I'm weightless. I feel like I'm flying. Wind pushes against my face and it makes my eyes water, so it's hard to see.

I weave through buildings and through them. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to hit something. It is a long ride but I finally see the big X at the end, so I pull the brake and stop just before the wooden wall.

There are Dauntless already down here to help me down. I unstrap myself, and they make a net out of their arms and I trust them to catch me. One, two, three. I drop and they catch me. This is _my_ faction.

We're back at Dauntless headquarters and it's past midnight. I go back into the dormitories and fall onto my bed, not even bothering to get changed. And I fall asleep right away.

The next morning I am for some reason in a good mood. It's the end of stage one. We have one last fight before we have a day break and before stage two starts.

After me and my friends eat lunch we go to the training room. Four is already there leaning against the wall with a blank expression on his face. He doesn't notice any of us until I walk over to the nearest punching bag to him and I feel him look over at me. I practice my punches, kicks, knees and elbows.

After about 5 minutes Eric and the rest of the initiates are here. He grabs the chalkboard that is leaning against the wall, so we couldn't see it. I look at the messy writing and see that I'm with Peter again. But instead of feeling afraid I feel self-confident. I can do this. I can beat him up like he did to me. Peter and I fight the third round.

The first few fights doesn't go very far. A few punches and one opponent was down. Christina beat Will surprisingly and Al lost against Drew. Peter jumps onto the platform and smiles his wicked smile like Eric's. They are creepily alike. I walk up and put my hands up on front of me. His smile fades when he sees the determination in my eyes.

I remember what Four told me. To attack him first. I elbow Peter in the throat, and he makes a groaning sound. He tries to knee me in the ribs but I block it and move farther, so he can't reach me. Eric has no expression on his face and I glance in Four's direction and see him smiling slightly. I refocus on Peter, and he swings a punch to my jaw.

I hold back the pain and grab his arms into an arm lock and knee him in the ribs multiple times. He pushes me away but I kick him in the side, and he falls to the ground. Before he has a chance to get up kick him again harder. Peter crawls away and stands. He throws a hook punch and I block it and I muster as much strength as I could in a punch to the nose.

He falls to the ground and blood starts gushing from his nose. From the way it looks I probably broke it. I wait for him to get back up, but he just stays on the ground, groaning in pain.

Eric circles my name on the chalkboard, irritated. Probably that I won instead of Peter. Everyone erupts in loud cheering. I beat Peter! Christina runs up to me and gives me a hug. "You beat him!" she shouts. I grin and hug her back.

She walks back to Will and sits next him on the bench. They seem close lately. I hear footsteps and a hand on my shoulder. I spin around and I see Four. "Congrats," he grins.


	11. the end of stage one

That evening all the initiates stand together to wait for the rankings for stage one. The names show up and I look around for mine.

1\. Edward 2. Peter 3. Uriah 4. Lynn 5. Jack

6\. Molly 7. Will 8. Christina 9. Ellie 10. Drew

11\. Robby 12. April 13. Tris 14. Mike

14\. Myra 15. Al 16. Hanna 17. Ava 18. Jason 19. Evan 20. Matt

I am above the red line. I made it! There are cheering all around me. Then I look at the initiates that are getting cut. Al. He didn't make it. An hour later we're sitting on our beds as some Dauntless members gather the now-factionless initiates together to get onto the train towards the factionless sector.

I notice Al walk out of the dorm with tear stained cheeks. I feel so bad for him. Everyone is quiet until Christina breaks the silence. "Well let's not be sad and go get tattoos. We are on stage two now. We're going to make it," she reassures everyone.

Everyone starts smiling again and are now starting towards the tattoo parlour. I will become Dauntless. I believe it. So I will get a tattoo too.

Once we're there, Christina and the others who came with, go to a wall to look at tattoos. I then spot Tori finishing up someone's tattoo. I need to get answers about my divergence. When she's done and no one else is near I walk slowly over where she stands in the corner of the parlour. "Hey, I need to ask you about…" I say quietly.

She doesn't say anything for a moment. "You can't be controlled and leaders of Dauntless and Erudite are constantly trying to find you. They see divergent like a threat to society. You are in danger. In stage two of initiation you will be facing your fears, and they will see what you're doing. You have to act like a Dauntless as good as you can. Don't tell anyone," she whispers so quietly that I could barely hear.

But I heard alright. I understand now. I nod, and she asks, "do you want a tattoo?" I think for a moment and then I catch a picture on a nearby wall of a black raven in the sky.

"Yeah. I want three black ravens flying towards my heart." Three for my family I left behind. They need to be on me. I love them even if they are far away. She nods and gestures to me to sit and lean back on a chair. She gets a tattoo gun ready and draws the ink into my skin.


	12. first kiss

**AN: I'm just starting to do other P. so I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

I toss and turn in my bed. I walk beside the chasm and hear running footsteps behind me. It's Eric. He pushes my to the side and I fall into the chasm. I get washed away by the fast flowing current and nobody knows I'm gone. I spring up from my pillow, breathing fast. It was just a nightmare. I don't think I can fall asleep for a while, so I get up, toss some shoes on, a dark grey sweater and leave my comfy black pyjama pants on.

I check my watch which says 2 am. It's still early to get up, so I just walk around for a bit. I end up at the chasm and see a figure sitting by the ledge. I pause and cautiously pace forward. The figure turns around and see that it's only Four. I let out a sigh of relief. "At first I didn't know who you were," I sit down next to him.

"Can't sleep either?" Four asks. I shake my head. "Nightmares," I look down at the chasm. The water splashes against the walls and I feel the vapour on my face. We sit in a comfortable silence. " I forgot to say congratulations for completing stage one." "Oh thanks," I reply. For moment, we just look into each other's eyes.

His are dark blue, almost navy, like the night sky. We lean a bit closer, closer. _He's going to kiss me_. I bridge the gap between us and taste his soft lips.

His hands touch my cheeks and go down to my back. I hear the sound of the chasm and my quick heartbeat. I've never kissed someone before, so this is new to me. After a couple minutes we stop to catch our breath and I lean my forehead to his. I want more, so I bravely lean back in and kiss him more firmly this time.

The kiss is more wanting and full of need. He pulls me against him more and I put my hands in his hair we break apart and I put my head on his shoulder. I'm so happy right now.

 **Four P.O.V**

That night I couldn't sleep at all. I'm always thinking about Tris. I like her. But I need to focus on training the initiates. Tomorrow is a break for initiates and the trainers before stage 2. I don't know what I'll do. Tris will probably be with her friends. I decide to go sit at the chasm. It is my special place to relax, besides my apartment.

I throw on a hoodie and sweatpants and walk out. I sit down on the edge of the chasm, the rushing water below. It drowns out everything in my mind. I sit there for about ten minutes until I hear footsteps coming to towards me. I look over to see Tris. What is she doing here late at night? She pauses and walk over carefully.

It is pretty dark, so she probably just sees my silhouette. Tris smiles and sits down next to me. "At first I didn't know who you were." "Can't sleep either?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Nightmares," she looks down at the chasm. I understand completely. I see vapour spraying lightly over her face. She makes my heart beat twice as fast. I observe her. She wears a dark grey sweater, almost black, and black fuzzy pyjama pants on. I think of something to say.

"I forgot to say congratulations for completing stage one," I break the silence. "Oh thanks," she replies. We stare into each others eyes. Her eyes are like a brownish golden colour. Beautiful. I lean in closer to her. I just want to kiss her so bad. She closes the gap in between us and places her lips on mine. Her lips are soft and sweet.

I place my hands on her cheeks and travel down her back. This is new for me and probably her too, since we were in Abnegation before this. We pause for a moment, our foreheads against together. I want more, she wants more, so we kiss harder this time. I pull her closer as she twines her fingers through my hair. She puts her head on my shoulder once we break apart. _I'm so glad she likes me back._

 **Four P.O.V**

We sit there for what seems like forever. But it's calm and relaxing. Tris is asleep with her head on my lap. She looks so calm and beautiful sleeping. I check my watch to see it is 3:30 am and I'm starting to feel tired.

I decide to carry her back to the dorm, so she can sleep. I still don't know what we're doing with us, but maybe we'll discuss it later. I lift her up and start walking to the dorms. She is _really_ light.

I quietly open the door to the dorms and walk to her bed. Trying not to wake her up, I lay her down, give her a kiss on her forehead and step out of the room. I give a quick glance around the room before I leave and walk back to my apartment.


	13. together

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake up in my bed, remembering the events of last night, Four must have carried me. Today is our day off. I wonder what we'll do. I sit up beaming like a maniac, remembering last night. Christina is also smiling. "What's up with you?!," she asks. "What! I can say the same of you," I respond. "Well we need to talk, so finish getting dressed,".

I throw on some clothes, and we walk into a hallway with no one near. " So you go first," I say. "Ok so me and Will are kind of… together," she smiles. "Oh my goodness! That's awesome!" I exclaim. "Yeah! What about you?! Do you have a boy?" Christina wiggles her eyebrows. "Uh… maybe. We have to make it official."

"Tell me all about it!" she screeches. "Ok, ok. So last night I couldn't sleep, so I went to the chasm, and he was already there, and we kissed," I blush. Christina screeches again. "Who is it?!," she demands.

I hesitate for a moment. "...Four," I blush again. "FOUR!?" she says astonished. I nod. "WOW. I did not expect for and Four, of all people to be together."

"Yeah, I think we both liked each other at the beginning." Christina pauses, thinking. "Yeah, now that I think about it, you both look at each other all the time and you can totally see that he likes you." "Is it that obvious?" I ask. She nods. "I think we might want to keep it a secret. I don't know. I'm going to talk to him later today."

"Well I need to take you shopping so do it sooner than later." I sigh, "Okay." she makes a shooing sign and I start towards the cafeteria to get a muffin. It is still kind of early so there isn't much of a line yet. I munch on the way to Four's apartment. Knock, knock. Four opens the door.

 **FOUR P.O.V**

I finish getting dressed just as someone knocks on the door. I open it to see Tris standing there. Thank goodness I was finished getting my clothes on. "Hi." she says in a small voice. "Hey." I respond, distracted by her. "We should talk," she smiles her beautiful smile. I love her. "Yeah," I gesture for her to come in.

She looks around. I keep it clean for this exact reason. Also, I don't really like living in a space that is a complete mess. We sit down on my couch. "So…" I start. " So, what do you want to do with us?" she asks, braver than I am. "Well what do you want?" I ask, afraid she'll say no. "I want what you want," she grins.

I sigh happily. " To be honest.. I liked you since the first I saw you." I look away blushing. I'm always bad with girls. I haven't really been with anyone, let alone had a crush. She smiles. "I kind of did too." There's a moment of silence. Tris leans in quickly and kisses me out of the blue. I tilt closer. It is a soft quicker kiss.

I smirk as we pull away. We sit across from each other, me sitting criss cross and she holds her knees up against her chest. Tris bends closer to me. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I whisper in her ear. She nods and snuggles closer. I pull her tight in a hug. "I'm guessing Christina asked to hang out with you today?" "Yeah, going shopping. Yippee," she says, with fake enthusiasm as she rolls her eyes. "You'll be fine." I reassure her, but I know how Christina can be. "Oh, forgot to ask...will you go out with me tonight?" I ask.

"Of course I will," she smiles. I give her a quick peck on the lips as she heads towards the door. "See you tonight at, let's say 9:30?" "Sure I could meet you here." "Perfect, I already have a plan." I smirk. "Now go with Christina." I shoo her out the door. "Why is everyone shooing me away?!" Tris questions jokingly.

"Well I need to get things ready and stuff," I grin. "Ok fair enough. See ya later!" sh shouts down the hall. "Bye!" Tris is actually my girlfriend. I go back into my apartment with a smile I can't erase on my face.


	14. look up at the stars

**Christina P.O.V**

Tris comes back to the dormitory smiling even wider than this morning. "You and Four are together now, aren't you," I state. "Yes!" I hug her and lead her out to the pit where the stores are.

We walk into the first store and I start shuffling through a rack of shirts. Once I find a few good ones I put them in her arms for her to try on. "Try those on and if you don't like it then you don't have to get it." Tris nods and tries them on.

 **Four P.O.V**

I'm finding ideas for our date tonight. It's going to be amazing. I finish getting the things for tonight when I hear another knock on my door. Who is it now? I open it up to see Zeke standing there. "Hey! Haven't seen you in a while," he says. "Hey, what's up?" I ask. "Nothing much I just wanted to see how you've been."

"I'm good, I have a date tonight." I blush. "WHAT! With who?!" he exclaims. "Uh… Tris." "Tris?! Wow! Can't believe that you have enough guts to ask a girl out."

I hit his arm half playfully. "I'm kidding, relax. What do you have planned?" I tell him about my plan. "Wow, you actually know a bit about dating. Nice." "Thanks," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Your welcome and have fun. See you later." He waves and walks out. "Bye." I respond. I smile to myself and walk out a few minutes later to the training room.

 **Tris P.O.V**

Christina literally throws a pile of clothes for me to try on every time I finish trying other sets of clothing on. "I need to find you a cute dress for tonight.

I bet Four will LOVE it. I know you don't really like dresses but I'll find one just for you." Christina is the best. She knows me so well. Even though I'm not the shopping type I like spending time with her and also getting new clothes. I'm on my third arm full of clothes. I only have four things that I like so far.

A simple long sleeved shirt that's deep maroon red that hugs my body nicely. She found simple black skinny jeans, fraying at the knees, a shirt sleeve orangey-red button up shirt and a flowy grey shirt with an open back. I hear Christina yell excitedly, "I think I found a couple cute dresses for you!"

She lifts up them up for me to see. One dress is a black one with a puffy bottom with jewels and the other is a deep maroon red that go down at the shoulders and the back is longer than the front.

Chris walks to me. "I like the red one better, NOT the black one." "OK, I get it" She hands me the dress and I try it on and show her. "Oh my goodness you look amazing. He will LOVE you. You're beautiful."

"Thanks," I hug her tight and change back into my normal clothes. "You're probably done with shopping for a while."She smiles. I nod, completely agreeing with her.

We buy the clothes we got for each of us (but mostly me) with points we get and leave the pit. Dauntless normally buy things with cash but since we're still initiates we buy things with the points we get.

 **Christina P.O.V**

It's 8:30 pm and I'm getting Tris ready for her date with Four. I tie her hair back into a messy bun and finish her makeup. Her eyes have a dark look and I put her lips in a matte dark blood red colour, the same as her dress. "You are done!" Tris turns around to the mirror and gasps. "I look so different.

I've never had makeup or wore a dress before. Thank you so much!" We hug and I give her shoes that I think would suit her well from my closet. They are flat dark red shoes that match her dress and there're straps that go across the foot and lace on the sides.

I give them to her and she puts them on. "These fit perfectly, thanks again Christina." "Now go have fun!" She waves and walks out the door.

Four P.O.V

Tris comes and meets me at my apartment. She's so beautiful. I stare at her for a while when she clears her throat. "Sorry it's just you're so beautiful." She blushes.

"Ok are you ready?" she nods and follows me out after I grab my bag. I lead her out of the compound, to the train tracks. "We're jumping out of the train." She states.

"Yes so don't get your dress dirty," I smirk. We run up the end of the train and I lift her up into the end car. I swing myself easily in after her. I wait a few minutes until we're at the open field where I set things up.

"Time to jump. Do you want me to jump with you so you don't get dirty?" I offer. "Well I don't want you to get hurt by jumping with me in your arms." "You are light as a feather."

"Okay fine but if you get hurt then blame it on yourself," she giggles. "Ok but I'll be fine." I lift her up into my arms, jump and land on my feet safely. "Told you I'd be fine." she smiles.

"So where are we going?" "Follow me." I motion for her. We walk away from the train tracks and from the city where there's no light but the moon and the stars. "It's so beautiful tonight," she says, looking up into the sky.

I nod. I lead her to a good flat spot in the field. I kneel down and open my bag that was on my shoulder. I pull out two blankets and lay them down on the grass. I pull out some snacks, some dauntless cake and fruit and a candle. I light the candle and get us the food I got on plates. "Wow you got Dauntless cake?!," she says.

"Yup I LOVE Dauntless cake." " Me TOO." We both laugh. "Something healthy and something not so healthy." We eat in a comfortable silence until she breaks it, "Thank you so much, this is amazing."

"Your welcome." I put everything away, so we can lay down on the blanket. I pull the blanket over us, and we snuggle together and gaze up at the sky. There are thousands of tiny twinkling white stars. "It's so beautiful," Tris sighs. I nod half falling asleep. It was a beautiful night together.


	15. fear

I drag myself out of bed, remembering last night. We returned to Dauntless pretty late last night. Today is the first day of stage two. Great. Christina is already up and ready to go, so I get ready quickly and run after her to the pit. "Today you will go through one of your fears today in the simulation room."

Four motions us to follow him. He leads us through a couple hallways until he stops. "You will sit on these benches until I call your name." For the first hour and a bit Four calls initiates, and they go in the simulation room. I'm getting antsy from all the waiting. I'm called last and Four smiles at me as I walk in and shut the door.

"Hey," Four lightly kisses me. I smile nervously. "You'll be okay. You will go through a hallucination and you have to overcome your fear." I nod and sit down in the metal chair that is almost the exact same as the one I took my test in.

He gets the syringe that has a dark liquid in it. I move my hair to the side, and he pushes the liquid in. "Be brave, Tris," I hear before I go into the sim.

That night, in my bed I fall asleep peacefully until a nightmare takes place.

 _I stand in a room not being able to move while someone else shoots my parents. I try so hard to help them but my feet would not move at all. I cry and scream for them as they lay slumped on the floor._

I shoot awake from my nightmare, the same thing that happened in my fear simulation today. I look at the clock which says 2am. Well now I guess I did it yesterday.

I get up and walk to the water fountain to get a drink. The water against my lips feel nice. I hear a sound nearby but I don't worry about it. Then I feel pairs of hands against my mouth and I try to scream but it is muffled. The person drags me but I can't see where at I am going. Then I hear the water of the chasm.

Are they going to throw me over? I try to fight back but I'm not strong enough. It feels like there are two people dragging me. I kick someone in the leg, but they knee me in the stomach. Once their hands are off my mouth I scream as loud as I can. Someone puts their hands around my throat and I cannot breathe.

My vision starts to fade and I fall to the ground as I hear wails and groans. Everything goes silent and I feel that I am being picked up by two strong arms, coming to rescue me.

Once I wake I feel my whole body in pain. I see Four walking towards the bed that I'm laying on. I try to smile through all the pain but it probably comes out wrong. "How are you feeling?", he pauses,

"Never mind I think I already know the answer to that." He gives me a sad smile.

I think the people who tried to hurt me have done more damage than I felt. He puts the warm cloth that he has in his hands to my forehead wiping the blood away.

I'm so thankful to have him. After he gets all the blood away from my face he says, "you don't seem to have any broken bones but you have a big bruise on your cheek and scrapes on your arms."

I moan in pain as I lift my head off the pillow. "Lay down and get some rest. I'll sleep on the couch." With that he kisses me on the forehead and rinses the cloth in the bathroom sink. "Four? Can you sleep with me instead?" He comes over and smiles. "Are you sure you want that?"

"Yeah, I want you to be close to me." He nods and slips into bed next to me with our arms wrapped around each other and we fall asleep peacefully.


	16. I am Dauntless

**Four P.O.V**

It has been a week since Tris got attacked, and she returned to the dormitory. I really didn't want her to sleep in the same place where her attackers were, which I saw as Peter and Drew, but there's no other choice.

Today is the last day of initiation. The final test. I am getting the initiates for final testing. We go through a few initiates, and they all make it under 20 minutes.

Tris is next. She steps up to the podium and sits on the chair as Tori injects her. Tris slips under and into her fear landscape. As she goes through them I count them.

1\. Fear of being powerless

2\. Fear of weakness

3\. Fear of loss of control

4\. Fear of being burned alive (or again powerless)

5\. Fear of being attacked

6\. Fear of her family dying, and she's responsible

7\. And a fear of… intimacy.

I would NEVER force her into anything. I'm expecting her to have at the least four more fears, but she wakes up. Seven? Only seven fears? Wow. She wakes up and walks over to me.

"Please tell me you weren't watching that." She says, embarrassed. "Would you feel better if I said no?... You did great." She grins, and we watch the end of the final testing.

 **Tris. P.O.V**

"Here are your rankings," Max says as the names appear on the screen next to him. I look for my name and see it at the very top. I am first. First! "Tris you're first!," Christina shouts, excitedly.

"Yeah! And you're fourth!" We hug and have a good time. We are officially Dauntless members. And tomorrow we'll pick our jobs. I spot Four in the crowd coming towards me.

"Hey. Great job. You earned it," he smiles and I kiss him hard on the lips and lead him out of the loud crowd of Dauntless. We hang out in his apartment and I return to the dormitories since it's the last night I'd be sleeping there.

"Hey," Four comes to the dormitory that morning. He takes me into the hallway and says, "I want to show you something." I nod, and he leads me to the fear simulation room.

I wonder what we're doing here, but I don't ask questions. "Because you're my girlfriend now officially, I want you to come with me into my fear landscape."

"Uh, OK, have you done this before?" "No. I haven't told my friends about who I really am. But I want to share it with you." He gets out two needles and pushes the liquid into both of us.

Quickly, we enter the landscape. We are on top of a very high building. "Afraid of heights. Not surprised." I say. "What?" he says, with a confused expression.

"When we were climbing the Ferris wheel, you were breathing hard and I kind of assumed that you were afraid of heights but I didn't say anything," I respond quickly, thinking of a way to get out.

"Oh," Four answers, breathing heavily. "We have to jump," I say, grabbing his hand. "Ready?" He nods and we count to three and jump. My stomach drops, the same feeling when I jumped off the building to get into Dauntless.

I know he tries to hold in a scream as we come very close to the ground. Then we hit the ground but it doesn't kill or hurt us. "You good?" I ask. "Yeah," and we walk into metal box.

The entrance suddenly disappears, and I am pushed into Four as the wall slams into me. We are very close. "Ah… this is worse. Confinement." Four groans. It is worse, with two people instead of one.

We need to take up as less space as we can, so I think of an idea. "We need to make the space feel bigger so let's lay down and wrap your arms around me," I tell him. I lay down in between his legs face up, and he obediently wraps his arms around my waist. I feel his mouth against my ear and I shiver.

"It feels way better with you here. You help me forget we're here." I giggle, partly from his words and partly because his fingers run up and down my neck and it tickles. His breaths become heavy again, so I say, "Ask me a question. Talking will help." "Ok, why is your heart racing Tris?" I didn't pay attention to my racing heart.

But I realize why it's beating so fast. It's him. Even though we're a couple I still crave his touch. "Uh… um.. Well,.. I'm still getting used to being with you and I'm up against you in a box Four what do you think?"

I try to tell a convincing lie. He laughs and the walls fall apart. "I think you could be cut out for Candor because you're a terrible liar," he looks at me expectantly.

"Fine, I like your touch. But it's still a bit true. I am still getting used to you touching me like you do," I blush. "It's okay. Come on next fear," he walks over to a small metal table and grabs the gun that's on it and points it at a girl about my age sitting in a chair in front of him. "Who is that?" I ask.

"An innocent. Sometimes people in Dauntless order you to do things you don't want to do. I don't want to kill people without a good reason." He quickly fires and looks away.

"Ok here is where you figure me out." His face looks scared. I haven't seen him this scared before. We appear in an Abnegation house. What are we doing here? But to answer my question someone steps out of the shadows. Marcus. Four freezes instantly once he sees him. Marcus had a son. Tobias. Four is that son.

The son who Erudite said was beaten. No. "Tobias, I was trying to make you better, Tobias, Tobias," several Marcuses say in unison as they close us into the circle.

Tobias breathes heavily. One Marcus pull back his arm, ready to hit him with the belt in his hand. I immediately stand in front of him and take the whip instead of him.

I grit my teeth as it hits my wrist and I pull it away from Marcus and hit him on the shoulder as hard as I can. The house falls away, and we are back in the fear landscape room. That's it? Only four… oh. Four. Four fears.

"That's where you get your nickname. Four fears. And you're real name is Tobias." He nods and kisses me gently. I feel horrible for him. Marcus beat him when he was younger. I picture a younger Tobias screaming for his father to stop and I shudder. We walk hand in hand out of the room like nothing even happened.


End file.
